Sami
by Genim Stilinski
Summary: Mr. Shue had tasked each member of the club to sing about something- anything- that they were feeling that week. Finn could only sing about Sam. Sinn  Sam/Finn
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Right now, I'm looking at this being a two-shot. The song in this chapter is _Sami_ by Darren Criss, and it's other version _Harry_, which was in _A Very Potter Musical._

* * *

><p>Finn hated this glee assignment.<p>

Mr. Shue had tasked each member of the club to sing about something- anything- that they were feeling that week. Apparently, he felt as if the majority of the club members were a bit down, so he wanted to give them all the chance to get it out. And if Finn were completely honest, as much as he'd rather think of something else, he needed to use this assignment for what it was intended and get it all out there.

This is how he found himself pillaging his itunes library for anything that might convey the 'I have no idea what to do with the fact that I've fallen for another guy, and that I might be bi, and he's probably not' feeling.

Two hours later, he found the perfect thing to sing. Now if he could just get his mind to shut up, maybe he could get some sleep. He had two days to practice it before the performance, and two days to keep it from anyone who might figure it out before he was ready for them to.

* * *

><p>Sean smiled as Finn Hudson entered his bedroom, looking a little confused, and maybe a bit antsy. It had been about a week since he'd last been over, and as the other boy had been busy this year, it was a bit of a surprise to see him again so soon, albeit a nice one.<p>

"Long time, no see," He joked. Finn smirked, and sat down on the chair beside his friend's bed.

"Hey, dude."

Sean couldn't help but worry when Finn's smile dropped a bit, his eyes lacking their usual glint.

"What's on your mind?" He asked. Whatever it was, the other boy was getting more nervous by the minute.

"I…I think I might be bisexual." He paused. "I know you were always cool when I talked about Kurt and stuff, so I figured you'd be okay with me, but if you're not-"

"Finn!" He stopped the frankenteen. "Don't worry. You'll always be okay with me."

Finn breathed a sigh of relief before the smile returned to his face. It wasn't much of one, granted, but it was a start.

"I'm about to do something stupid in Glee about it." Sean frowned.

"I don't think coming out to your friends is stupid, Finn. They'll be cool with it. Though I'd recommend telling your family first."

Finn fidgeted in his chair before replying, "It's not coming out that scares me. I broke up with Rachel last week because I've- I've really fallen for this one guy. I know he'll probably never like me back, but I can't pretend that he's not under my skin, you know?"

"So what is this thing you're gonna do about it in Glee?"

"This week, we're uh…supposed to sing about whatever we're feeling, so I'm singing about that. I'm gonna say "he" in the song rather than "she," so that's got me a little antsy. And what if somehow he knows? Kurt's probably gonna want to talk about it afterwards." The last bit seemed as if it were something he was just realizing and telling himself. "Oh, and considering how many times Puck has assumed that I was hot for Kurt, he's probably gonna ask me again if I'm gay."

Sean smiled, "Is it Puckerman that's caught your eye?"

"No! Uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck, "It's Sam."

"The guy you brought all the way from Kentucky to live with you so he could rejoin New Directions?" Finn nodded. "Well, from what you've told me, he seems like a pretty alright guy. I don't think he'll freak out on you."

"Yeah, he's been better to Kurt than I have at times. Whether a person likes guys or girls or both doesn't seem to matter to him."

"Well that's good." Sean paused, "Wanna practice that song here? I'd love to hear it!"

* * *

><p>Finn's hands twitched around the sheet of lyrics he'd written out for himself to ensure he didn't slip and say the wrong ones as he waited for Mr. Shuester to call him to the front. He was going last, which was both a blessing and a curse. It meant that if he had to, he could run out afterward. <em>Not before, though,<em> he reminded himself. He was going to do this. There would be no chickening out now.

His heart was pounding beneath his skin in the worst of ways, and yet, he felt a sudden sense of exhilaration when he was called upon to sing. His feet moved, determination in every step he didn't control, and he found himself standing at the front of the room.

"So, I guess I should probably tell you guys that this song is actually two songs I've put together, but they're the same thing, written by the same guy, but with different words. One was in a musical, and one was on his EP. I just needed to change the chorus and the pronouns out."

The entire club looked at him expectantly as he signaled Brad with his eyes to start playing.

He breathed, and began:

_I've seen his face, I've heard his name  
>I've lost my place and he's to blame.<br>And I can't stand it when I'm staring in his eyes,  
>And he's not looking back<br>It ain't a big surprise_

Faces ranged from shocked, to interested, to unimpressed as his friends all noticed he said "he" and not "she".

_I've heard music, I've heard noise_  
><em>I wish that he could hear his voice<em>  
><em>The way that I do, when I go to sleep at night<em>  
><em>And dream my life away<em>  
><em>But he's gone when I awake<em>

Surprisingly, Puck gave him a nod of encouragement and support as he readied himself for the chorus.

_Harry_  
><em>Harry<em>  
><em>Why can't you see<em>  
><em>What you're doing to me<em>

If he didn't immediately need to breathe for the next line, he'd have sighed in relief that he didn't mess up and say Sami.

_The way his hair falls in his eyes, makes me wonder if_  
><em>He'll ever see through my disguise, I'm under his spell<em>  
><em>Everything is fallin', but I don't know where to land<em>  
><em>Everyone knows who he is<em>  
><em>But he don't know who I am<em>

_Harry_  
><em>Harry<em>  
><em>Why can't you see<em>  
><em>What you're doing to me<em>

He looked to his feet for the next part, because if he couldn't look at Sam, he didn't think he should look at anyone at all. It didn't feel right.

_I've see you singin' on that stage,_  
><em>Looking like an angel and all I do is pray (that maybe)<em>  
><em>One day you'll hear my song and understand that all along<em>  
><em>There's something more that I'm trying to say, when I say<em>

_Harry_  
><em>Harry<em>  
><em>Why can't you see<em>  
><em>What you're doing to me (what you're doing to me)<em>

_Harry_  
><em>Ooh when I say<em>  
><em>Harry<em>  
><em>When I say<em>  
><em>Why can't you see<em>  
><em>What you're doing to me<em>  
><em>What you're doing to me<em>

As the song ended, his breathing quickened. The room was silent.

_What have I done?_

Finn ran, leaving his stuff, and a rather confused Glee club, behind.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews would be much appreciated!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! RL got in the way. That being said, I'm uploading what I have for now, and make a third part.

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman had suspected for about two years that Finn was a little bit less than straight, and had long since accepted it. Thus, when Finn hesitantly looked his way while singing a song about a dude, he gave him a thumbs up. He looked like he needed a little support.<p>

He watched as Finn sang a song that he was unfamiliar with. It sounded awesome! Not really the sort of thing he'd usually pick to sing, but whatever; if it was what Finn was feeling like, than it was cool.

But then he ran off. _What the hell?_

Nobody was saying anything. If someone's phone were to go off, it would most likely startle everyone.

"Well, that was unexpected." Kurt was the first to speak.

Puck decided it was time to act. Finn didn't just run off for nothing.

"I'm gonna go find Finn." He stood, taking his jacket and backpack with him.

* * *

><p>Searching the hallways was a bust. He jogged them in an attempt to find Finn as quickly as possible, but no dice. It wasn't until he checked the locker room that he found his friend sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.<p>

"This seat taken?" He asked, sitting next to Finn without waiting for a reply. Finn slowly pulled his head up to face him. "Now, what I can't figure out is if that was just you telling us all that you're into guys, or if there's actually someone you like."

It seemed like a good enough way to break the ice.

Finn sighed, allowing his head to thunk as he dropped it backwards onto the locker behind him, before replying, "Both, I guess. I mean, I still like girls, too." He was quiet.

"So is it Hummel?" Finn smirked.

"No, I am not in love with my brother. I never was."

"What's so funny, Hudson? And- wait. Did you say 'in love'?"

Finn turned, finally looking into his eyes and said, "I kinda figured that that's what you'd assume. And, yeah, I think I am in love." His smile faltered. "But he'll never love me back."

"Well, who is it? I can't be a very good wingman if I don't know who I'm feeling out for you." Puck had this habit of always scoping out anyone Finn was interested in to make sure he wouldn't embarrass himself. It was kind of weird, but kind of awesome, too.

Finn just smiled, got up, and left.

* * *

><p>Coming home to a seemingly empty house, Finn thought that he might have dodged a bullet, and wouldn't have to talk to Kurt just yet.<p>

Unfortunately, the moment he got up the stairs, Kurt was there, and pulling him into his room. Even with all the white that he'd decorated in, the room had never felt so intimidating as it had right in that moment.

Turning around to face him, Kurt started, "What the hell was that about?"

Yep, Kurt was pissed.

"Mr. Shue said to sing about how we feel. That's how I've been feeling." Finn shrugged.

"So you're what, bisexual? And you didn't want to tell your family first?" Finn was pretty sure that by 'family" Kurt meant himself.

"I don't even really know, Kurt, but I like another guy and that was the only thing I could think to do."

Kurt took a deep breath, sat down on the bed, and pulled on Finn's hand to indicate that he wished the other boy to follow. Finn obliged, attempting not to plop down as Kurt had warned him not to several times, and set his hands carefully in his lap.

"I know I've said in the past that I don't believe in bisexuality, but if you really think you are, I'll believe you." Finn nodded slightly, and Kurt went on to ask, "Who is it that you like?"

Finn thought for a moment, unsure of whether he should just say it or what.

"You know how I said that the song I sung has two versions? Well, the other version is called 'Sami'."

Neither of them realized that Sam was right outside the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's the last installment to Sami! I hope you enjoy it, and review!

Song used in this chapter is "Even Though" by Darren Criss.

* * *

><p>Sam went to bed that night, the day's events weighing heavily on his mind. It wasn't like he'd never thought of Finn that way; the first time he'd seen him, the day that the Glee club performed Empire State of Mind, when Finn smiled at him, noticing the way that Sam tapped his foot along to the music, Sam felt something. Out of all the performers, it was Finn who caught his eye, and Finn he wanted to be with from that moment onward. He quickly shoved that emotion to the back of his mind and dated girls instead. Finn was straight, dating Rachel, and considering how the jocks treated him at the last school, Sam was a little scared to be out as bi.<p>

But Finn wasn't with Rachel. And he was out now, too.

The question is: can he be brave enough to do exactly what he thought he'd never do, and tell Finn the truth? Now was his chance- this glee assignment was perfect. He'd yet to go, and he could choose a new song to sing to Finn.

Making up his mind, he settled into his bed as much as he could, and resolved to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Finn shuffled into the choir room, noticing that due to his lateness, there was only one seat…between Sam and Rachel. He'd hoped to be able to sit in the back, away from either of them, and preferably Kurt, too, but no such luck. He was going to have to sit right between his ex-girlfriend and the guy he wanted to be his boyfriend.<p>

Sam gave him a nod and a smile when he took his place; Rachel immediately placed her hand on his arm and leaned over to whisper.

"I just want you to know," She stated, serious as can be, "that if you need someone to talk to about this, you can talk to me."

Finn nodded in acknowledgement, uncertain as to what he wanted to say. He slouched in his chair, avoiding everyone's glances until Mr. Shue came in, late as always.

"Alright, guys, we've got a lot of performances today, so let's get started!" He was his cheerful self, seemingly unaware of how everyone was still staring at Finn. It was almost his own fault; he hadn't talked to anyone but Puck all day. Even Mr. Shue had tried to talk to him earlier, but he made some bogus lie up about Puck waiting on him. It didn't matter. If Mr. Shue ran into Puck, the other boy would play along. Finn's covered for Puck enough times that he kinda owed him one.

He zoned through all the performances until they got to Sam, who was supposed to go last.

* * *

><p>Sam stood, taking his guitar up with him, and faced the class. He'd thought all day about whether he should say anything before performing or not, and what he should say if he did. He was a little nervous.<p>

Okay, a lot nervous.

"I know this assignment is supposed to be what we've been feeling lately, but for me, this is about what I've felt for a long time, and didn't realize until yesterday."

He began to strum at his guitar

Finn knew this tune…isn't it also by the same guy who did the songs he did yesterday? This couldn't have to do with him. Sam was straight. Or, Finn thought he was straight.

Sam sang.

_Even though I was blind before_  
><em>I've realized there is so much more<em>  
><em>And it was always deep down in the core of me<em>  
><em>I know it now<em>

_Even though it seems too much to take_  
><em>There's a feeling I can't seem to shake<em>  
><em>I feel like I am reading the signs<em>  
><em>'Cause I know that I'm comin' around<em>

Whereas Sam had seemed to be in his own world up until that point, he knelt right in front of Finn. There was no doubt in his mind now; this was for him.

_I thought I wanted someone perfect as could be_  
><em>When what I needed was the one who was perfect for me<em>

_Even though it used to seem so wrong,_  
><em>I've taken you for granted far too long<em>  
><em>I'm falling right into the denouement<em>  
><em>And now I'm breaking ground<em>  
><em>Even though I felt it from the start,<em>  
><em>It's only now we're beating with one heart<em>  
><em>I'm sure that now is the time<em>  
><em>'Cause I know that I<em>

Sam stood as the instrumental part of the song. Finn supposed that it was a bit difficult to really strum in the position he'd been in.

_The sun is starting to shine_  
><em>'Cause I know that I'm<em>  
><em>I'm comin' around.<em>

The ending was intense, an explosion of guitar, electric guitar, and emotion. Before he knew what he was doing, Finn was standing, watching Sam place his guitar atop the piano.

"I heard you talking to Kurt yesterday." Sam informed him, taking a hesitant step towards him.

Everything was quiet, which added to the allusion that Finn and Sam were the only ones there. They might as well have been, for all they noticed of what was around them. They stared into each other's eyes.

Finn moved first, gently placing his hand on Sam's cheek. Sam was the one who leaned in for a kiss.

It was everything a first kiss between the two of them should be. Fireworks were an inadequate metaphor for how either of them felt in that moment. And when they finally broke apart, they realized that everyone, even Santana, was cheering for them.

Finn slipped his hand into Sam's, and Sam gave a little squeeze. For once, Finn felt like he was right where he should be…and where he wanted to be.


End file.
